The Story of Blake Stewart
Author's Note Hello! Thanks for reading the Fan-Fiction story of my player from Pirates of the Carribean Online (POTCO), Blake Stewart (Original Pirate). As you will get to know in my story, I joined the game in 2010. I was off and on and roleplay, and was rather young at the time and didn't exactly understand the concept of roleplay, causing me to be off and on in a lot of guilds all across the roleplay spectrum in the game. However, I took a 6 month break in 2011, and before I did it, I deleted my pirate, and created Peg Legge, a girl pirate, and Izzy Dedyet, a boy pirate who would both be FULLY mastered in a matter of 8 months. I then created Blake, who would get to level 50, master all of his weapons, fishing, but not potions. I also created towards the end of the game, another boy pirate by the name of Benjamin Stormphoenix, who I generally played with in the final year of POTCO. He reached level 40, and accomplished mastering his sword, dagger, grenades, and fishing. Please understand that in the story I will be starting with the time that I joined Spain in early summer of 2012. Thanks for reading, and have a great time. Chapter 1: First Stint I had started my journey as a Spanish member in roleplay. I constantly followed Pearson, the leader of Spain around asking about roleplay and trying to figure things out. I was always curious about every country and learning their background on the game. However, I felt as if I was unwelcomed in Spain, and I encountered a friend that I would keep, trust, and work with, Johnny Goldtimbers, who was GM of Co. Black Guard at the time. It was towards the end of the guild, until it was revived at the end of the game. I had a long conversation with him, and eventually joined the guild. To my surprise, as soon as I stepped foot into the guild, he made me an officer. I was shocked. I had done nothing, and I was given the opportunity of leading a maxed guild. I grew closer to Goldtimbers, and I slowly moved my way up through the ranks. It was then where Britain was starting to fall, and active members were getting extremely low. I joined Goldtimbers in making a new guild, and eventually, a name I had never heard of had appeared as a commanding officer in the guild I loved so much. He was a powerful player by the name of Sven Daggersteel. To tell you the truth, I was jealous of how he came in and took over everything. Yet, at the same time, I tried to implement my ways. He shut me down, and took control of the guild. I gained trust in him, and we slowly built back up becoming a threat to Pearson's overpowering Spanish guilds. He was a leader we could all be proud of, and someone no true British soldier could ever forget. ~To Be Continued~ Category:Non-Pirates Category:British Empire Category:EITC